Looks like Rain
by LissyLovegood
Summary: Hermione has been made Head girl, and Head Boy is Blaise Zabini. When Draco bets Blaise to ask a girl out, he asks Hermione to get to know her better, and after that things seem to change.Parvati Patil is trying her hardest to get her crushes attention.
1. Outlined in little Hearts

**Chapter One**

**THIS FANFIC HAS SPOILERS FOR HBP! PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED** **_HBP!_**

**THIS FANFIC HAS SPOILERS FOR HBP! PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED** **_HBP!_**

**THIS FANFIC HAS SPOILERS FOR HBP! PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED** _**HBP!**_

**Author's Note: This story can also be viewed at http/ my website. But since I don't get that man hits there, I thought would would be a good setup, also with the ability to get reviews. I know I deleted Foolish Heart, and parts of that are still up on my website, but that story just wasn't working for me, I don't know. Anyway, i hope you like this, it's a bit different from anything I've written in the past, and a bit of complicated things, and trying to find someone that you really love, and they love you back. So here we go. There a few things in the story, well, like maybe Blaise wouldn't be the head boy, because he was never a prefect, or little things like that, but I think that's how I wanted to make them work in my story. And I would really appricate your reviews.**

_But your eyes look away_

_It's so hard to be someone_

_Strung out from today_

_And all that you knew slips away_

_-Goo Goo Dolls, All Eyes On Me_

"Miss Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor" Mcgonagall had announced, "is your new Head girl this year." Hermione beamed, as Ron and Harry cheered the loudest. The Gryffindors roared with excitement, as the Slytherins seemed rather like they were annoyed someone muggle born had became Head girl. Pansy Parkinson had been furious for a long time that Hermione had became head girl, and not her.

"I can't believe that Mudblood was made Head girl." Pansy mumbled shaking her head, leaning on Draco's shoulder. Blaise Zabini looked up, and shrugged.

"I know she's a mudblood, but that girl is actually pretty smart." Blaise said, blinking his dark eyes.

"Smart, ha, sure." Draco added, "She's a know-it-all, she always has to be better than everyone. It gets rather annoying." He replied, leaning back in his chair.

"That's great, Hermione." Ron said with a smile on his face, "I mean, Head Girl. It would have been nice I've gotten head boy right? Well, Mum would have went crazy. I wasn't expecting it anyway. But everyone knew you would be head girl."

"Cool, Hermione. I always guessed you'd be head girl." Parvati said pushing her shimmering black hair out of her face.

"Thanks." Hermione said, trying to look modest, though she was feeling a great deal of Pride for herself. "I mean, I'm really, really honored, anyway."

"Hey, who's head boy anyway?" Harry said. "Malfoy, right?" Hermione gave him a puzzled expression.

"I knew it! Malfoy is not better than me!" Ron stormed.

"Ron, relax. Of course Malfoy isn't better than you." Hermione stated, Ron looked flattered. "Really, I was surprised though, to see Blaise Zabini as Headboy."

"Zabini? That black-haired kid Malfoy and Pansy are always hanging around?" Ron exclaimed, "He's BETTER than me? Well, I suppose maybe his grades could be better...in potions, I guess, I mean..."

"RON!" Hermione shrieked, "Really, now, Blaise hasn't even been a prefect- but I guess he is better suited for head boy than Malfoy, you know?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't even really know what Zabini's like, actually. I haven't seen much of him , when he's bugging us, he's usually in the background with his mouth shut."

Hermione nodded in agreement, as Mcgonnagal went on with her speech, "I am very aware that this year is going to be different. Different, very different, and you all know why, I'm sure? Well, as you all know, I am extremely saddened to announce the fact that your former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore has passed away, and moving on, after a lot of debating, and being reluctant to this, I am the new headmistress. In fact, now that Professor Serverus Snape is no longer a teacher here, we have some new teachers."

Many of the students looked teary eyed. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson all turned to each other rolling their eyes. "And I'd appreciate your respect." McGonnagal said, looking towards the Slytherins. "And I'd like to introduce you all to are two new teachers. Fleur Delaclour, which many of you may recongize, Mr.Weasley, am I right?" McGonnagal said looking towards Ron. Ron turned rather red, remembering his older brother was married to his teacher. He shook his head, wondering how that would turn out. Your teacher, married to your brother?

Hermione's eyes wandering, shaking her head, "She's a teacher here?"

"She will be your new Potions teacher. She may be a lot different than Serveus Snape, but we assure you, she is up to the job." McGonnagal countined. "And I'm also honored to announce, Proffesor Keigwin, teaching Defense Agansit the Dark Arts." A handosome man stood up, though he didn't appear to be the lockhart-type, meaning he seemed to be pretty modest. His hair was a dark brown color, almost black, and his eyes were a shimmering blue.

"He's a Professor? He looks way too young to be a Professor." Hermione exclaimed crossing her arms.

"Please tell me he isn't going to be like another Lockhart." Ron said burying his head in his hands.

"Oh, Ron, please. He's a lot of different from Lockhart." Hermione said, her eyes slightly glittering. Ron just rolled his eyes, as he turned away.

"I wonder how his lessons are going to be." Ron mumbled under his breath, "Better not be like Lockhart's lessons. Totally pointless. And outlined in little hearts, Hermione." He added with a whisper.

Hermione's cheeks turned a rather rosy color, as she looked up, "Real funny, Ronald. That was second year!"

Later, in the Slytherin Common room, Draco Malfoy, with his slicked back blonde hair was sitting comfortably on a green colored couch, with soft coushins. Close next to him, Pansy Parkison, the Daily Prophet newspaper resting on her lap. Blaise Zabini, on a nearby armchair leaned his head back on the chair. Draco and Pansy were always two good friends of his, but now things were kind of different, that Pansy was his girlfriend.

It's not that he wanted Pansy to be his girlfriend, nothing, nothing at all in any way like that. It's just sometimes he felt left out, because their friendship used to be so different. He glanced at the pair, sitting there, laughing and smiling. Now, wouldn't it be good to have someone to laugh and smile with like that? Sure, he'd had girlfriends before. However, they all ended up just liking Blaise for his looks. And his looks, only. Sure, he was pretty popular with the girls, next to Draco Malfoy, who, anyway was already taken.

But, no, he just girls randomly flirting, twirling their hair, and giggling around him, swarming around him at times. But he didn't really appreciate the fact that girls just liked him for his looks. He was more than that, it's just that no one really knew that.

The next morning, after breakfast, the two groups of Seventh years, the Gryffindors and Slytherins, were all headed to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, with Proffesor Keigwin.

"He's so dreamy, isn't he?" Parvati giggled as she walked by, with the blonde-haired Lavander at her side.

"Keigwin? I know!" Lavander replied, a smile on her face that wasn't disappearing.

He was rather cute, Hermione thought to herself as she took a seat down in the classroom. She sat next to Seamus, letting and Harry and Ron sit at the table next to her. Seamus didn't seem to acknowledge she had sat down. Pulling out her quill, she looked up at Keigwin.

He stood up, his wand in his left hand, "Well, I'd like to welcome all of you to your first Defense Agansit the Dark Arts class with me. I think I'm a fairly easy, teacher, no?" He smiled, making most of the girls in the class blush.

Parvati let out a loud squeal, as Keigwin turned to her and laughed. "It is kind of weird teaching this class, realizing that I'm only a year older than most of you. I just graduated from Durmstrang, and I have always been rather of fond of Hogwarts. You know, I read Hogwarts a History, and, really, that is a rather interesting book. Any of you read that?"

Hermione was the only hand that shot up in the air. Ron and Harry turned to each other, slightly smirking, now Hermione really loved the book Hogwarts a History.

"Well ,good, I'm glad at least someone has read it." He said looking at Hermione, as she smiled at him pleasantly. "Well, no need for me to ramble on, is there?" Keigwin said with a shrug, "Anyway, I'll move on. I know there hasn't been much luck with Defense Agansit the Dark Arts teacher in this place, eh? Well, hopefully, the curse had ended before I came here, and I can stay teaching here. That would be perfect. But, things don't always turn out perfect, do they? Hm, no. They don't simply."

Hermione seemed to enjoy Kegiwin's rambles, but Blaise was feeling distracted. It was only last night, when Draco had stormed out after the fight they had. After Pansy went up the girl's dorm to go to sleep, Draco stared at him with an angry glare, going on about how Blaise was acting like a miserable git just because he was jealous Draco had a decent girlfriend before he did. "I dare you to date a girl, just ask one girl you think is pretty and nice on a date, Blaise." Draco announced, before storming off. But it didn't occur to Blaise who he should ask, until now.

After the lesson, Blaise was walking slowly. He looked over at a girl with brown hair, and milky brown eyes. She was carrying an armful of books, struggling to pick them up. A red-headed boy and a boy with jet black hair were standing nearby. Relax, Blaise, you've asked out girls before. Yeah, and those girls turned to be shallow gits.

"You need help with those books?" Blaise asked approaching Hermione. Ron looked over, giving a look of confusing, turning to Ron, who had the same look on his face. Hermione looked up.

"Um.." She said, "I think I'm perfectly fine carrying these." She mumbled as she struggled to keep her pile of books steady. So much for that plan, anyway. The books fell to the ground, making Hermione slightly blush.

"I think you could use some help." Blaise said, as he kneeled down on the ground, Hermione kneeling opposite of him, piling up the books. "And I just wanted to wish you Congratulations, you're head girl."

"Oh," Hermione smiled, "Thanks." She liked getting noticed for being head girl, "And thanks, Blaise, for helping me." She said as they stood up, "And I wish you a congratulations, after all, you are Head Boy , aren't you?"

Blaise nodded, "Hermione, what are you doing this weekend?" He said quickly.

Hermione looked puzzled, "Erm, nothing. I suppose I'll be working on my schoolwork, and studying quite a bit. Why are you asking me this, Blaise?"

"Oh, well, I wanted to see if you would like to do something with me. You know, we're head boy and head girl, makes sense that we get to know each other, right?" Blaise said, noticing Ron and Harry had already left.

"Well," Hermione responded, "You know? That sounds like a rather good idea." She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, "Saturday afternoon? Maybe 2:00?" She asked.

Blaise nodded, "That would be perfect." He said, as the pair continued walking, "Anyway, Do you think you'll be okay with these books? I do have to do get to Slythern commons, and you know...you're in a different house."

"Yeah," Hermione said as Blaise gently dropped the books onto Hermione's pile, "I'll be fine, thanks." She smiled brightly, "See you Saturday, then?"

"That's when I'll be seeing you." Blaise said, returning a smile, as they went their separate ways.

"Hermione!" Ron said, "Where have you been? What did that Zabini guy want?" Ron was sitting in a red armchair, with his broomstick polishing kit on his lap, along with his broom, that already looked perfect. Harry had been playing Wizard's chess with Seamus, as he looked up.

"Blaise?" Hermione questioned taking a seat, dropping her books beside her, "He just wanted to help me carry my books. And he wanted to do something Saturday with me. You know, head boy getting to get know head girl."

"Hermione, he's a Slytherin!" Ron roared, "And he's friends with Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, Ron, It can't hurt to just get to know Blaise." Hermione argued, opening her Charms book on her lap.

"And, it helps that he is so handsome." Parvati giggled, looking up. She was reading 'Witch Weekly' as Lavender painted her fingernails a brightly shaded red. "I would completely love to be in your spot, Hermione."

And with a polite smile, Hermione gathered her books and found her way to the comforting and familiar library.

"Hermione Granger?" Draco laughed, "Okay, so out of all the girls, you choose Hermione Granger?" Draco slicked back his blonde hair, as he sat at the edge of his bed in the Slytherin Boys Dorm.

"Draco, she's the other head girl." Blaise said crossing his arms, "It's not any harm to get to know her. I don't know anything about her."

"Blaise, she's a filthy little mudblood. Why would you care to get to know her?" Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"Draco, really, I just think she's very smart, and she is a very pretty girl. If she is head girl, I think we should get along." Blaise said crossing his arms.

"You really sicken me, Blaise Zabini." Draco announced, "And goodnight."

"Goodnight, then, Draco." Blaise said, as he laid back in his bed. Why had he chosen Hermione Granger, anyway? Sure, she was smart, and she was really pretty. He always had guessed that Ron Weasley was after her. I mean, a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor isn't a horrible thing, now, is it? But there really was something more about Hermione Granger—there must be more to her than the "filthy little mudblood" or "insufferable know-it-all." There was much, much more.

_And all you want is something I can't be_

_All you want from me is what you need_

_And now I'm saying I don't know_

_You take it so slowly_

_And your eyes look so lonely_

_-Goo Goo Dolls, Think about me_


	2. A little bit of Jealousy

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: I already have three chapters written, but I still have to work on editng the second. Well, please, If you read this and have comments, I'd really appriciate your reviews. Thanks and enjoy.**

Without love I wouldn't believe  
In anything that lives and breathes  
Without love I'd have no anger  
I wouldn't believe in the right to stand here  
Without love I wouldn't believe  
I couldn't believe in you  
And I wouldn't believe in me  
Without love

-Elton John, Believe

"Hermione," Parvati said sitting down next to her at breakfast, the morning of Saturday. "Your date with Blaise is today, right?"

Hermione looked like she was going to spit out her mouthful of orange juice, After she had swallowed, she turned to Parvati with wide eyes, "Um, Parvati, It's not a date!"

"Oh, Hermione." Parvati said, "I think of it as a date. And I think maybe you'll start a dating a Slytherin trend now, don't you think? Maybe I can get Draco to ask me out….Y'know, Pansy isn't really that pretty, I bet I'm a lot prettier."

"Parvati, come on." Hermione rolled her eyes, "He just wants to get know me a little better, all he knows is that I'm head girl." Parvati shrugged, flipping her hair out of her face, taking a sip of her apple juice.

Biting her toast, Hermione narrowed her eyes at Parvati, "Honestly!" She announced, "I'm going back to Gryffindor." She said. Ron and Harry looked up, with puzzled expressions.

"She's just nervous about her date with that Zabini guy." Parvati said, "She says it's not a date, but I think it's a bit obvious that it is."

"What?" Ron asked, "She said it herself, she just is getting to know the head boy. Which you know, would make sense, she's head girl and all, you know?" He slammed his hand lightly on the table.

"Oh, she may not think it's a date, but I'm thinking that Blaise might just think of it as a date." Parvati said with a sly smile, "I might have overheard a conversation between Draco and Blaise. But keep it quiet, okay?"

Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks, "Why..what, Parvati?" Harry questioned. Parvati put her finger to her lips and simply announced she wasn't telling anymore, as she slipped out of her seat, and walked off, leaving Ron and Harry wondering. It was only this morning, as Parvati woke up early, combed her long hair, and changed out of her pajamas. She didn't want to wake up Lavender on a Saturday; Lavender was a big fan of sleeping in. As she passed by the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, she was hearing a conversation between Draco and Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise, I still don't understand. Of all the people you could ask out? And you pick Granger? She's a mudblood, and she's rather annoying. Quite a know-it-all. It's really a disgrace she was made into head girl. You should have been the head girl, Pansy." Pansy looked up and smiled.

"What?" Blaise responded, "I think she's nice! And she's smart! And I should get to know head girl, if I'm head boy!"

"Sure, Sure, Blaise. Go have fun on your lovely date with Granger the Mudblood." Draco had responded.

Parvati gave a weird expression, as she walked over to the Gryffindor table. She stopped short when she saw Harry standing at the table. It had been the longest time that she had a huge crush on Harry. Even though he treated her miserably at the Yule Ball, the next year she realized how adorable he was. And she knew she liked him for more than what girls thought he was a "hero." But she should forget about liking Harry, tons of girls were already after him.

Blaise was leaning against a tree near the lake, like he said he'd be. He knew this was only a dare from Malfoy, to ask someone on a date. And he wasn't sure if Hermione even know this was considered a date. The air was cool today, and the clouds in the sky were stormy. There were many students, nearby a group of fourth year Hufflepuffs studying, and a group of Ravenclaw girls giggling.

"Blaise." Hermione said with a smile as she stepped in front of him , "Hello."

Blaise grinned, "Oh, hello Hermione. I'm glad you've showed up." He laughed slightly. "Bit stormy weather, isn't it?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I show up?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow, "I'm just getting to know the head Boy." She slightly smiled, "Yes, it is a bit stormy." She blurted, after a short pause.

"So, um, you wanted to get to know each other?" Hermione asked, as the pair was sitting in the grass, their backs leaning against the oak tree, getting a view of the lake.

Blaise nodded, "Yes, I think that would make sense." He laughed, slightly. "So, were you expecting to become Head Girl?"

"Everyone knew it was coming. I was at the burrow, and when we got letters, Ron congratulating me before I opened the letter." She giggled, "But, I honestly wasn't sure, I mean I didn't want to be conceited or anything. But modestly, I thought it was possibility I'd be head girl. What about you?"

"Becoming Head Boy?" Blaise questioned, shaking his head, "was a complete, complete shock. I had no idea whatsoever. I figured Malfoy would be head boy. I mean, after all he was a prefect, and I wasn't even a prefect."

The two began conversations about school, teachers, subjects, and things like that. It was getting a little late, the sky, a bit darker than it was before, and the grounds were starting to empty out. The studying Hufflepuffs were gathering their books and quills, and whispering among themselves. The Ravenclaw girls were off, leaving only a group of Gryffindor sixth years including Ginny Weasley and a group of Hufflepuff boys.

The sky was looking darker, and the clouds were darker and greyer. Before anyone knew it, the rain was pouring down. Drops of water were pouring down, soaking Hermione and Blaise.

"Well, I had the feeling it would start to rain soon." Hermione announced, "I guess we better be getting inside."

The pair began walking towards the castle, "Wait.." Blaise said, "Hermione.." The rain counting to soak the two, Hermione turned around.

"What?" She asked, "Blaise, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I'm just glad we got to know each other." Blaise said, "Head girl and Head boy." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, really. But, Blaise, we have to get inside." Hermione said with a serious expression on her face, as they ran inside.

"I can't believe she's out there with that Slytherin." Ron said folding his arms sitting in the common room. 'Flying with the Cannons' was open his lap, as he looked up from reading. "I mean, he's friends with Malfoy!" Harry had already gone to sleep, as he was tired. So, Seamus, Dean, Lavander, Parvati, and some students from other years were relaxing in the common room.

Parvati was sitting in the common room, gazing over Lavander's shoulder at 'Witch Weekly.' "Oh, Ron, really. I think Blaise is more of a gentleman type. He's a decent guy."

"He is friends with Malfoy! AND he's a Slytherin!" Ron roared with anger.

"Ron, one might say you're jealous." Parvati responded tapping her foot on the ground. "I'm right, aren't I, Ron? You're just jealous?"

"Jealous?" Ron exclaimed, his ears slightly red, "No. Of course I'm not jealous. And it's not like you're not jealous of Hermione getting to hang around Harry all the time."

Parvati looked slightly embarrassed, "What are you talking about, Ron? I—I---"

"I'm back!" Hermione shouted, as she hurried into the common room, soaking wet, "Oh, Hi Parvati. I don't think you are right. I wouldn't call that a date." She said, "It was only just to learn a bit about him. Bit stupid if I didn't know anything about the Head Boy." She said gazing at her shiny Head Girl badge pinned to her shirt. "Well, that's that. Goodnight." She said, as she strolled up the stairs to the Girl's Dorm.

"I know two people who have no idea of what's going on." Parvati said shaking her head. One of those people, were Hermione, having no clue that Blaise was considering that a date, and it was a date from a bet he had with Malfoy. And, Harry. Harry had no clue that Parvati really liked him. And she liked him a lot more than a friend. "People can be so clueless." She mumbled to herself, sulking.

What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there

-Elton John, Sorry Seems to be the hardest Words


	3. A letter confessing Love

Chapter Three

It seems to me a crime that we should age  
These fragile times should never slip us by  
A time you never can or shall erase  
As friends together watch their childhood fly

Hermione woke up the next morning

-Elton John, Friends

"Hermione!" Parvati yelled, "Hermione, Good Morning!" Parvati was sitting on the edge of her bed, already dressed. She seemed to be writing a latter, with a fluffy pink quill, and she was wearing a large, shimmering butterfly clip in her hair.

"Good Morning, Parvati." Hermione said, as she forced herself out of bed, grabbing a brush to run through her hair quickly, after she had changed. "Going to breakfast?"

"Yeah." Parvati said unsurely, "Actually, Hermione, I wanted to know something. Has…well… Has Harry ever mentioned me in a conversation? I mean…has he ever…noticed me?" She said taking a deep breath.

"Noticed you?" Hermione questioned, "You mean.. Parvati….you…you fancy Harry?"

Parvati looked down at the floor. She had never been shy to admitting crushes before—like when she had the biggest crush on Seamus Finnigan. Or the one on Dean Thomas. But, no, this was different. Maybe those weren't really "crushes" after all. Parvati sighed pointing to her letter, "I'm.. I'm trying to tell him, Hermione. He has no clue."

Hermione gave her a comforting smile, "Parvati," She said, "Harry hasn't really mentioned anything to me about girls in a while. I suggest you go on with that letter. You know, I'd tell him for you, but I think it'd be better if….you tell him yourself."

Parvati nodded, "Thanks, for your help, Hermione. Oh, and, also…You know Blaise considered that a date, right? I kind of overheard him talking with Malfoy yesterday and---"

"Parvati," Hermione said, "I told you, it wasn't a date. Anyway , I think I'm going to breakfast, okay? I wish you luck on that letter. If you need help, you can ask me. Not that I've written a love letter before….." she mumbled quickly, "not that I've sent anyone a love letter." She corrected herself, knowing she had written love letters, but she hadn't sent any of them.

"Thanks , I'll think I'll be okay with this. See you later, Hermione." Parvati said, before Hermione had left the room.

'Dear Harry,' Parvati begin, a smile of her nerves and excitement combined appeared on her face.

Hermione was glad she had a girl to talk to, to talk to about girly things—like boys and love. Hermione had always thought she'd be able to discuss those things with Ginny, but Ginny was off hanging with friends in her own year, along with boys in her own year also. And with Hermione, they hadn't talked in a while. So, now she was able to talk about these things to Parvati. Even though she had refused to admit her outing with Blaise was a date. Oh, of course it wasn't according to her.

"How was your little date with that mudblood girl last night?" Draco asked, at breakfast. Pansy was leaning on Draco's shoulder, a smirk on her face.

"My date with Hermione was very nice." Blaise said coldly, reaching to put toast on his plate, and then pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"I was just asking, come on." Draco said rolling his eyes, "But you actually think she's pretty? She isn't nearly as pretty as Miss Parkinson over here." Draco said, his eyes turning to Pansy, who slightly blushed, and girlishly giggled.

"Hermione's pretty." Blaise said quickly. "Please, Draco, I'm in the mood to answer questions right now."

"A bit touchy on that subject, eh?" Draco joked, but he knew he wouldn't want to ruin his friendship with Blaise over this, so he moved on to talking about the new Professors at Hogwarts.

"I think someone might be getting a letter later." Hermione reported at Breakfast, giving Harry a look, "I'm just trying to prepare you." She said, "Really."

Harry looked over to Ron and shrugged, "I dunno what you're talking about, Hermione." He said, "Anyway, how was your da-- …..how was Blaise?

"Blaise?" Hermione questioned, "He's really rather a gentleman for a Slytherin. I mean, he was pretty nice. We talked about school, teachers, and things like that…"

"A gentleman?" Ron laughed, "Real funny, Hermione. He can't be a gentleman, he's a Slyth---"

"Hm, well I am flattered you find me a gentleman, Miss Granger. But, Ron, I don't understand. Isn't a Slytherin allowed to be a gentleman?" Blaise spoke up, causing Ron to turn around, his mouth wide open.

Hermione smiled, "Oh, hello, Blaise." She said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hello, really." Blaise said grinning. A few of the Gryffindor girls looked over at Hermione with jealous looks on their faces, jealous looks for having a handsome Slytherin, that many girls obsess over, coming to the table to see her.

"Oh, well, then, Hello again." Hermione said giggling slightly. Ron turned to Harry, rolling his eyes, as Hermione turned back, glancing at him warningly.

"Okay, well, I'm glad I came around to see you. And I'll be seeing you soon I suppose?" He asked. Hermione just nodded.

"Alright, Goodbye until then, Head Girl." He said smiling, as he walked away.

"And what was that about?" Parvati asked , who had just slipped into the seat across from her, "Not a date, Hermione?" She said smiling.

"Oh, honestly, Parvati.." She said, as Parvati had pulled out a letter from her pocket. She clutched the letter tightly, as she nervously dropped it on the table. "Harry…" she said, "This letter is for you."

Harry looked up from his plate, "Oh," he said surprised, "Erm, thanks Parvati." He said, really unsure what to say, really.

"Your welcome. " Parvati mumbled quickly, "Anyway, I'm not very hungry, I think I'll go over and talk to Padma." She said, "See you all later."

"Hermione, are you a seer?" Ron joked as soon as Parvati left, "Sorry you left Divintation could have really used that seer talent…"

"Ron!" Hermione said, "Parvati told me about the letter, I'm not a seer. I would hate to be in that awful Divination class." She crossed her arms.

Harry was into reading the letter.

'Dear Harry,

I know, you are probably reading this thinking, 'Parvati is just plain crazy, isn't she?', but I really had to tell how I felt; I couldn't take holding in these feelings anymore. And the fact is, Harry, I really, really like you. I know I truly do like you. I was afraid to admit having a crush on you, because, well, I think this is a true crush, and, I don't know why I'm even writing this, but I feel like I had to tell you. I really couldn't go on anymore if I kept this feelings bottled up inside of me, for only Lavender, or my diary to hear. Anyway, I wish that you would tell me how you felt about this letter, and what you felt receiving the letter. Please, just respond back.

Love,

Parvati Patil

"Harry, I knew all along she was going to send you a love letter." Hermione burst out, This really didn't change the look of confusion and complete shock on Harry's face. "Harry?" Hermione asked, "Answer me so I know you're still here and listening."

"Um, I'm here." Harry said quickly, "And I realized how completely clueless I have been."

"Well, welcome to your second class of Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Keigwin said a smile on his face. He walked by Hermione's desk, his hand sliding across the desk. He narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "Well, you know, I think since you are one of my best students so far, and Head Girl," Hermione beamed, trying to stop herself from exploding with smiling. "I think you should teach the lesson today. You know, I think this will be a good approach to have one of your students teaching you…"

"But, Professor Keigwin, You are like a student yourself." Hermione responded, "but, really, I'd be honored to give this class one lesson." She said clutching her book in her hands.

After the class, Blaise and Hermione had started to talk. "That was a really good lesson, Hermione." Blaise smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione said proudly, "Maybe next time he'll ask you to teach a lesson. He asked me, and I'm head girl, he'll probably ask head boy…"

"I don't think so." Blaise said narrowing his eyes. The real reason, he kind of noted the strange looks Keigwin was giving Hermione. It wasn't only Blaise that noticed them, other students did too. Hermione hadn't thought a thing of it, or she just really hadn't realized Keigwin was giving her looks of….well; he had no idea what Keigwin was thinking.

1

Hermione shrugged, "I think you could teach a good lesson." Hermione stated. She gazed over at Professor Keigwin, sitting there at his desk, writing rapidly with a quill. He looked up, and gave Hermione a kind-looking smile, which she quickly returned.

"What is with you and that guy?" Ron said, later on that night in the common room, as he moved his knight chess piece across the board. He was playing wizard's chess with Harry.

Hermione looked up from her Potions book. "What?" She asked, "You mean Blaise Zabini?" She questioned. "Honestly, Ron, we were getting to know each other and----"

"No, no." Ron said, "Not Zabini, I mean Keigwin. You know the looks he's always giving you? And always asking you to teach lessons and smiling at you?"

"What?" Hermione said alarmed, "Ron, stop, Keigwin's a teacher." She said, then remembering Parvati had seemed sort of hidden lately.

"Harry, you didn't happen to respond to Parvati's letter, did you? Because, you really can't keep her waiting like that." Hermione stated.

"Hermione, I didn't write her back yet!" Harry said putting his hand on his forehead, "I dunno what to do right now."

"Well, I suppose I can understand that." Hermione said crossing her arms, tapping her foot, "Anyway, I suppose I'm going to go call it a night. See you in the morning."

_I'll walk you in the morning sunshine  
Sunshine daydream  
Walk you in the sunshine_

_-Grateful Dead, Sunshine Daydream_


	4. More than Chemistry?

Chapter Four—

It's something more than chemistry

I'm trippin' everytime you're next to me

I can't get enough

Your love is a drug

-Puffy AmiYumi

Parvati Patil sat outside by the lake, her hair was tangled, and she was wearing comfortable sweatpants, and an oversized wrinkled sweatshirt. Normally, she would be brushing her hair, and normally she would have at least bothered to put on some make-up, or hair-clips, but not today. Today Parvati was feeling miserable and she was planning on staying out here by the lake, all day. She didn't want to go inside and face Lavander, her serious expression, asking over and over, 'Par, are you alright?'

She didn't want to face...Harry Potter, who she still deeply loved, even though she finally found out the truth, the truth that he didn't have feelings for her back.

He had broke it to her gently, it was an evening in the common room, the roaring flames cackling in the fire, and my Herbology homework sprawled out on the couch on side of where she was sitting.

"Hey, Parvati." She heard a voice say quietly, as she looked up to see that Harry Potter made room for him to sit on the couch, pushing over her homework.

Parvati's heart raced faster and faster, as she kindly smiled, "Hi, Harry. What are you up to?" She asked casually.

"Parvati, truthfully, I really wanted to talk to you about something..." Harry had said, his eyes darting back and forth between the fire and Parvati.

"This doesn't feel like a good sign. Harry, you don't have to tell me. I know you don't like me back, I know you...hate me and never want to be with me. I just..." Parvati said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Parvati!" Harry demanded, "I don't hate you. Certainly not hate you, but, I don't think.. I feel the same way...about you that you, well, feel about me. And I'm really sorry. You're pretty and nice, but it's just---"

"Just forget it, Harry." Parvati said, "I'm fine, really. I just have to finish my homework and stuff now. Have a good night."

The minute Harry unsurely left, Parvati began to cry, wet tears rolling down her cheeks. She slammed her book closed, wandering away outside, by the lake.

And that how she ended up here. Fine? She had told Harry she was fine? She was far from being fine, as she sighed to herself, feeling extremely depressed. She didn't want to go in the castle, also, because no one was used to a depressed and sad looking Parvati. Parvati was generally upbeat, girly, giggly and cheerful. But, today, it was a different case.

She was distracted from her thoughts, as she heard someone walking behind her.

"Hello?" She questioned, wiping her eyes, hoping they weren't too red and puffy from her hours of sobbing.

"Whoa! Patil, you alright?" Draco questioned, taking a step back, "I'm so used to seeing you all dressed up and looking pretty."

"Oh, thanks a lot, Draco." Parvati said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hah, sorry to be offensive." Draco said, "But seriously, what are you doing here, all crying and stuff?"

Parvati sighed, "Long story. Actually, it's not very long. It's to the point, and it's depressing. And I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?" Draco questioned.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." Draco replied.

"Oh." Parvati said, "Well, for that matter, I love Harry."

Draco burst out laughing, "You love Harry? Just like every other fan girl he has!"

"It's not funny, Malfoy!" Parvati, demanded, standing up. "If you're going to treat me this way, I don't deserve it. I'll leave, Draco."

"Don't leave. I'm not treating you mean. I mean, I am, but..." Draco muttered.

"Whatever." Parvati said rolling her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest, gazing at the sky in the distance.

"Maybe you're too good for Potter, anyway. You deserve better." Draco said, pushing back his blonde hair.

"If anything, I don't deserve Harry Potter, because I'm not good enough for him." Parvati said in a depressed voice, "And I think... I better go talk to Lavander, now. I need to talk to a girl. No offense."

"Whatever." Draco said shrugging, as Parvati walked off, still looking upset.

Hermione was sitting in the library working on homework, books across the table, parchment everywhere as she sat there writing rapidly with her feathered quill. She didn't notice that someone had sat across from her.

"Ron?" Hermione questioned, as he sat down, plopping his pile of books onto the table, "What in the world are you doing here? And doing homework?"

"Maybe I care about my homework." Ron said shrugging nonchalantly.

Hermione began laughing, when she finally stopped, she looked up at Ron, who was giving her an annoyed glance.

"Sorry, Ron. I don't mean to be cruel or anything, but you're not one to focus on your homework." Hermione told him seriously.

"Well, besides, Homework, I wanted to talk to you about something important. And it's about you and a certain guy—"

"RON!" Hermione argued crossing her arms, "You act like you're my older brother! And how many times must I tell you that Blaise and I are just friends---"

"I'm not talking about Blaise. And I'm not your older brother; I'm one of your best friends. I'm talking about Keigwin. Don't deny it. I know everyone else has seen those looks he has given you. I've talked to Harry, he's seen them too, and so have Dean and Seamus."

"Ron, you're being simply RIDICLOUS." Hermione told him putting her hands to her hips, "And, I have homework to do, and you are bothering me with the most idiotic things—"

"IDIOTIC?" Ron said, looking annoyed, "Stop with your attitude! They're not idiotic things. We've all seen the looks, and the way he asked you to teach the class a lesson. He could have asked anyone, but, he asked you."

"You are just being STUPID. He's a teacher, and you know I'm nothing like that type that would---"

By then, a few of the tables were glancing over at the argument they were having. "Hermione, I was just trying to warn you!" Ron said standing up, scooping up his books, "But, it's not worth it." He mumbled, "Go do your homework; it's all you EVER do anyway."

"Ron! I do more than just homework, I mean---" Hermione shrieked loudly, but he was already gone. She put her head down on her books, closing her eyes. 'Is that all I ever do? Homework?' Hermione questioned, 'Well, no there's… I ….' She thought to herself, but just sighed.

Parvati was sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner, avoiding to meet Harry's gaze, as she stared down at her full plate of food laying flat on the table. "Parvati!" She heard a voice rashly whisper, "PATIL!"

She turned around to see Draco Malfoy nearby, by not looking at her, "I'm talking to you, Patil." He said, "Get over here. I have something to discuss."

"What do you want Draco?" Parvati demanded, "Oh, I'll be right back Lavander." She said, as Lavander nodded in response, who was too busy talking to Seamus to even notice right now.

Draco pulled her out into the hallway, "Draco Malfoy, what in the world do you want?" Parvati demanded, her eyes were still a little red, and she was still wearing the wrinkled sweatshirt, and her hair in tangles.

"Well, you love Potter right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I do." Parvati mumbled, "And he doesn't love me, and that's the end of that. He doesn't even LIKE me." She finished, going to walk away. Draco pulled her back by her hand.

"Well, maybe he could be jealous…"

"Jealous? Of what?" Parvati asked.

"We could pretend to date." Draco said with a mere shrug, "Not that I'd EVER date a Gryffindor."

"You have a girlfriend." Parvati said, "And that's totally bizarre. I've never even talked to you before, Malfoy."

"Pansy? It's not going to last with her." Draco said shrugging, "She's not even my 'official girlfriend' anymore. Besides, you're much prettier."

"You're shallow!" Parvati demanded, crossing her arms.

Draco smirked, "Your point is, Patil?"

"Fine. We can pretend to date." Parvati said, "But, the only reason is Harry, it's not like…"

"So you just agreed, then." Draco said, reaching to grab her hand.

Just then, Blaise and a group of Slytherins walked by, giving Draco funny looks. "You're dating her?" Blaise asked, "How come you didn't tell any of us? And she's a Gryffindor, like Hermione."

"It's still bad you're dating that horrid mudblood." Draco said, glancing at Blaise.

"Draco! Horrid Mudblood? Isn't that a bit harsh?" Parvati said staring at him, with disgust.

"Parvati!" A voice called, as Lavander ran down the hallway dressed in her Hogwarts Robes, her hair flying back behind her, "I was looking for you all over, I didn't know where you went!" She glanced at Draco, a weird look appearing on her face. "…You're dating Draco?"

"What?" Parvati said, "Um..well, yes, I was just---"

"We're dating." Draco said with an evil sort of smirk.

Lavander sort of shook her head, "Explain this to me later, Par." She called before running off, confused.

"Draco…Why are you doing something…nice for me?" Parvati asked him curiously, tapping her foot on the ground, as she awaited his answer. But he didn't seem like he had any interest in answering her question.

It's amazing...

How you can make a sober girl so high

-Puffy amiYumi


	5. Out of my Mind

Out of My Mind, Chapter Five:

Author's Note: It's been forever since I've updated! I finally just sat down, and figured I had to write a chapter. If there are mistakes in this, I apologize, I just was really hoping to update tonight! Let me know what you think!

_I've seen the look in your eye  
I've seen you wondering why  
there's a centre of gravity  
brings you near to me  
nearer all the time_

_-Aqualung_

"Hermione, do you mind if I ask you something?" Ron questioned nervously, placing his book, 'Flying with the Cannons' on the table in the Gryffindor Common room as he gazed around at the surrounding warmness of the scarlet and gold colors. The fire was roaring in dangerous cackling flames, as Hermione looked up from her books.

"I guess so, Ron." Hermione said unsurely tucking a stand of her hair behind her ear as she placed her quill down gently. "But if it's another stupid question, like..."

"It's not, I promise, Hermione." Ron said staring at the book on the table, as the players flew across the pages. He slammed it shut with a bang. "I've been wanting to ask you this since nearly fourth year, I--"

"..Ron, you can't possibly be asking me..." Hermione said her eyes widening. She always hoped the sort of love and understanding between the two was mutual, but Ron never bothered to ask her anything. He spent forever trying to find a pretty girl to take to the Yule ball, didn't bother taking a second glance at Hermione except as a last resort.

Ron's ears turned bright red, which often happened when he was embarrased. He clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't do it. He couldn't ask Hermione to Hogsmade with him. It was way too hard for him. Despite however long he had a crush on her. He couldn't get up enough courage and bravery for just that one sentance. "I...can you help with me my transfiguration homework? It's bloody hard, don't you think?"

A look of disappointment prickled Hermione's face, but she slightly grinned trying not to showhow she truly felt,"Oh. Of course, Sure, I'll help you." She mumbled awkwardly. "No problem." She stammered.

"Thanks, Hermione. Quidditch Practice now, I have to go!" Ron shouted, as he hurried off. "Better hurry, we better win that game agansit Slytherin!"

"Yeah, well, good luck." Hermione's eyes flickered with empty tears as she glanced down at her homework. She thought this would finally be the time Ron would have asked her. A memory struck her mind- There was no homework for transfiguration.

"Lavender! Lavender- you don't understand, I'm not supposed to say anything. I can't!" Parvati exclaimed, as the pair of best friends sat with their backs leaning against a tree on Hogwarts ground near the lake, the sunshine glowing down.

"But, Par, I'm your best friend. You can't even tell me?" Lavender said rightfully hurt, with a sigh. "We tell each other everything. Why in the world are you dating Draco Malfoy?

"Draco Malfoy is---" Parvati said sighing, "He's...he is my boyfriend now, and we are dating, but It's not because... Well, It's...It's complicated..."

Before Lavender could open her mouth, Ginny, Harry and Ron were walking by. Ginny looked thrilled and happy, her violent red hair blowing back gracefully in the breeze, Ron with the same red hair discussing Quidditch Matters with none other than Harry Potter, his emerald green eyes glimmering behind his round glasses. But the part Parvati noticed was Ginny's Weasley's hand held tightly by Harry's hand. She tried to hide to face that fact, and how badly she wanted to burst into tears than and now

"Hi Parvati! Hi Lav!" Ginny said brightly across the field to Lavender and Parvati, with a smile across her face

"Hey, Ginny. Going to practice for---" Parvati said reluctantlytryingto beas normal as possibleas she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello there, Miss Patil." He said smiling, "Lovely day isn't it?"

"You talking like that makes me sick, Malfoy. I mean, Draco." Parvati said in a sweet voice, fakely smiling at him.

"Hey there, Potter. Ready to loose tonight's Quidditch Match?" Draco said smirking, "The Slytherin team is going to win, as I play seeker, anyway." Draco called over "My GIRLFRIEND is torn from what team to support, the one of her own house or the one with her boyfriend…" He said glancing at Parvati out of the corner of his eye

Harry gave him a confused look, "I'm late for Quidditch practice myself, and I... I should be off." He muttered walking off.

Lavender glanced at Parvati confused. "..What?" She mouthed.

"It's nothing," Parvati shot back in a low whisper.

"Obviously, it's something." Lavander mumbled annoyed.

Hermione was sitting in the library, working on some of part of her potions essay, doing a bit of research. She wasn't in the best mood, in fact, as she wrote rapidly with her quill, when she heard someone sitting across from her. She looked up as her eyes met with Blaise.

"Oh." Hermione said sort of surprised, not really expecting him to show up there, "Hello, Blaise."

"Hello, Hermione." Blaise said smiling at her. "Homework?" He inquired, glancing at the pile of books on the table and the parchment she had been writing on.

"Yeah, it's for potions. The essay." Hermione said nodding her head, "It's taking me nearly forever; it's a lot of research!"

"It is, I finished it last night." Blaise muttered nodding,"Oh, I was wondering something. There is a trip to Hogsmade this weekend, am I right?"

Hermione nervously nodded, dropping her quill. "There is." She replied quickly unsurely.

"So, what I was wondering, is, if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmade?" He asked her in a slow voice.

Hermione thought to herself, since Ron was never going to get the courage up and ask her, she figured she'd go with Blaise. He was a gentleman sort of guy, and since they went to get to know each other as head boy and head girl, another time couldn't hurt. "Well ,sure, as long at isn't like we're going on a ---" She said, trying to blurt out date.

"Great." Blaise replied not letting her finish her statement"Well, I'll be seeing you at Hogsmade then." He said, "Good luck with your potions essay!" He told her, before walking off.

The quidditch game had finally ended; a win for Slytherin had Gryffindor a bit disappointed as they all were gathered in the common room with grim faces. "Hermione," Ron had said glancing at her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Another thing?" Hermione questioned staring at him. "Let me guess, you need help with another assigment? Well, if you coming me to for all your school work needs, I don't know how you'll learn and---"

"But this time isn't about helping me with school work---" Ron said quickly.

"Which by the way, speakingof,we didn't have any '_bloody hard transfiguration homework'_." Hermione remarked glacing at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, It was---It was..nothing.…look, Hermione, will you go to Hogsmade with me?" He blurted out quickly, staring down at the floor.

Hermione's face slightly reddened as she bit her lip. 'Finally!' she thought to herself, "Ron, of cou---" She went to say, but then, an image fell in her mind of Blaise sitting across from her at the library how she asked him to go to Hogsmade. "..I'm..I'm sorry, I'm already…Blaise asked me earlier at the library and…..well, I said I'd go with him…"

"He…he asked you to Hogsmade?" Ron said with a mixture of anger, andsadness"I…"

"No, I'm really sorry! I want to go with you Ron, it's just…." Hermione tried to say.

"You don't have to explain. You like Blaise better than me, obviously. Me, good old Ron. I thought there was something there, so I marched up enough courage to actually ask you. But, guess you're going with your new boyfriend, that stupid Slytherin headboy." Ron said stormily, as he hurried to the stairs of the boys dorm.

"He's not my boyfriend, Ronald!" Hermione argued, "It's not like that Ron, I promise…" She said softly, but he was already gone, up the stairs to the boys dorm, realizing she had been causing quite a scene.

_And I'm petrified  
Hypnotised  
Every time you walk by  
And I can't get you  
Out of my  
Mind_

_-Aqualung_


End file.
